Life's Little Moments
by bel canto bueno
Summary: "Life is not the amount of breaths you take, it's the moments that take your breath away." There were plenty of moments that defined Oliver Wood's relationship with Chandler dos Santos. Breath-taking moments certainly applied. Oliver/OC
1. The Moment of Engagement

**Hi everyone. I randomly got inspired to write this story. And so I did, or rather I should say that I am because it's still in the process of being written. But anyway, here we go.**

**"Life is not the amount of breaths you take, it's the moments that take your breath away."- Will Smith from the movie "Hitch".  
There were plenty of moments that defined Oliver Wood's relationship with Chandler dos Santos. And breath-taking certainly applied.**

**Ok, just a couple of things that I want to say. For anyone who reads Sparks Fly, obviously some of the characters will seem familiar. Most of the characters from Sparks Fly will make an appearance at some point, some will be more prevalent that others. Just one quick thing about Chandler: she didn't go Hogwarts like she did in Sparks Fly. She went to a school in Portugal. Other than that, unless I specify anything else later, assume everything about everyone is the same as it is in Sparks Fly.  
**

**The story might be a bit confusing because it will jump around a bit. Each chapter is a moment of Oliver and Chandler's relationship but the moments are not in order when they happened. I'll try and specify in each chapter or before each chapter around when it is supposed to be.**

**Disclaimer: I only own the OCs.

* * *

**"Oliver!" He turned around to hear the one voice that he wanted to hear. She ran toward him, practically throwing herself in his arms and he pulled her close.

"Are you alright, love?" He asked, pulling away from her but holding her out at arm's length. It was, in reality, a stupid question, because he had been the one to fight in the battle, leaving her only a note on the counter telling him where he was, without any details.

It was only then that he realized what she looked like. She was wearing a plain gray spaghetti strap tank top, a pair of short mesh black shorts, and a green zip-up hoodie that Oliver recognized as his own. Her long brown hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail and she wore no make-up. And of course, he thought she looked beautiful; she always did. But Chandler dos Santos never left the house looking like she did now and it was that that worried him.

He didn't have to wait long to see what she was upset about. Within seconds, she was pounding his chest, emphasizing some point about how he could have died and that he can't just leave notes on the counter saying that he was going back to Hogwarts because some maniac decided to call a war.

And just when he finally thought she was done, she slipped easily into French and began telling him off. And if he thought that he wasn't paying attention before, he definitely wasn't paying attention now that he couldn't understand a word she was saying. Instead, he found himself taking in her rosy cheeks. Her beautiful blue eyes. The fact that her hands were flying as she spoke angrily.

Completely cutting her off, he knelt down on one knee and pulled the little blue box out of his pocket. "Marry me." He interrupted and for the first time in over two years, he saw her completely speechless.

"Look, Chan, the only thing I could think about the entire time I was here was what you were going to do to me when I got home." Oliver told her. "And then I started thinking, what if I never got home?" Her eyes widened, but he didn't stop. "And I know that I scared you and I really don't ever want to scare you like that again," He said. "But I had to. I needed to be here." He paused and took a breath. "But all I need now is you."

Chandler stood there, staring down at him, clearly flustered. "I…I don't know what to say." She said softly.

"Well a yes would suffice." He responded, smiling up at her.

Her eyes filled with tears as she held her left hand out, nodding in response. He slipped the ring on her finger and stood up, lifting her up and kissing her. Placing her back on the ground, he looked down at her, a smile on his face. But the smile faded once he saw the tears in her eyes still.

"Not still upset about anything, are we?" He asked.

She shook her head but more tears came out. "Oh God, now I can't stop."

Chuckling lightly, he pulled her close to him and kissed the side of her head, wondering how he possibly lived without her.

* * *

**A/N: Ok, so there's the first chapter. I know it's kind of short, but what did everyone think so far? Do you guys (meaning readers) like the idea of this so far?**


	2. The Moment That They Meet

**A/N:Thanks for reading! Here's the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I only own the OCs.**

So technically, this is the first chapter of Oliver and Chandler. The Moment that they Meet.

* * *

Everyone knows about Victoria's Secret. What most people don't know is what Victoria's secret is. Well that one's easy; Victoria's secret is that she's a witch.

Yep, that's right. How else would it be possible that she make such magical stuff?

And the only reason this thought was coming to Oliver Wood was because he was sitting the (magical) Victoria's Secret Fashion Show (featuring the most beautiful witches in the world). As Keeper for Puddlemere United, Oliver was expected to attend events such as the one he was sitting in now. Not that he was complaining or anything. The actual show itself had ended, but everyone in attendance was invited to an after party featuring dinner, drinks, and the Angels.

"Dude, this has got to be the best part of this job," From his spot on Oliver's left, Seeker Ryan Beach (more commonly known as his surname) looked up and down the blonde walking in front of them. Beach was a twenty-one year old American who had joined Puddlemere United the same year that Oliver had. As a result, the two were good friends, now known as two of the star players of the team.

On Oliver's right, Chaser Jared Green expressed his agreement with Beach's statement. The three, along with the other four starting players, had accepted their invitations to the Victoria's Secret Fashion Show in agreement that one of them would walk out with a phone number from one of the Angels.

"'Nother drink anyone?" Irish Beater Padraig Conroy asked, turning toward the bar, where the group was standing. Oliver turned with him, to face the bartender to ask for a drink, but before he could do so, a tall brunette slid in front of him.

"Shot of firewhiskey, make it a double." She called out, in a slightly accented voice. Then, feeling Oliver's arm brush against hers, she turned, eyes wide. It was then that he realized she was one of the models. "Oh, _Deus_. _Lamento_. God, I'm so sorry."

Oliver laughed. "It's alright," He shrugged.

"No, I just completely cut you off." She cocked her head to the side. "Hey, wait," She paused. "Do I know you?"

"Probably."Beach cut in. "He's Oliver Wood."

The model's eyes lit up. "You're Puddlemere's Keeper!" She exclaimed. "Can I just tell you how _amazing_ your last game was? I mean, you just stopped Perevski's shot like it was a tiny little feather."

Oliver laughed. "Well, thanks." He picked up the drink that Padraig sent his way and took a drink. "Are you a fan?"

She nodded. "Yeah, my brother got me into Quidditch a long time ago." She laughed.

"Is your brother a big fan too?" Oliver teased lightly.

"Actually, he's a player." The model tucked a brunette curl behind her ear. "He plays for Funchal."

Oliver's eyebrows rose; that was impressive. "Who's your brother?"

"Christiano dos Santos." She replied, and then turned to the bartender to order another drink.

"So that makes you Chandler." Beach threw in.

She nodded. "That would be correct."

"Chandler!" The blonde that Beach had been staring at earlier came up to the group and linked her arm with Chandler's. Chandler, with her icy blue eyes and curly chocolate colored hair, contrasted beautifully with the blonde (whose hair was pin straight) and sparkly eyes. "We have to go take pictures."

"Ok, sounds good Kare." The blonde shot a smile at the Quidditch team before turning around and walking in the other direction. Chandler looked at the team. "Well, it's been nice talking to you," She paused. "All of you, and uhh thanks for coming tonight." She picked up her drink and walked away.

"Dude," Beach shook his head as he turned toward Oliver. "You totally should have gotten her number."

* * *

**A/N: Ok, so there it is. What does everyone think?**


	3. The Moment They Begin to Talk

**A/N: Thanks for reading guys. Here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I only own the OCs.**

So this one is after the engagement, which was after the Battle for Hogwarts; I'm seeing mid to late June...

**

* * *

**"I'm here today, live, with Victoria's Secret Angel, Chandler dos Santos." Chandler felt herself stifling a laugh as she sat in the studio, across from Lee Jordan. From what she knew, Lee had been the Quidditch commentator at Hogwarts, which is how he had gotten interested in radio hosting in the first place. Now, his morning show was one of the most listened to things in all of Britain.

"Hi Lee," Chandler felt the laugh leave her lips. "It's nice to see you again." Lee Jordan happened to be good friends with the Fred and George Weasley, who were friends with Oliver.

"Oh," Lee said. "Well, it's nice to see you too."

"You don't sound like it's nice to see me." Chandler pointed out, a teasing tone in her voice.

"Well, see Chan, doll, here's the thing. I was kind of going for the 'we don't know each other' thing, to make a better interview." Lee said. "But, well, you wrecked it."

"But we do know each other." Chandler said.

"Yes, I know that," Lee reasoned. "But the audience doesn't." She saw him shake his head. "But anyway, that's beside the point. Let's talk about what we're here to talk about…you!" He paused. "So first off, I suppose a congratulations are in order."

"Actually, you're supposed to say best wishes to the bride," Chandler said. "But I'll accept your congratulations."

"For those of you listeners out there too thick to realize what we're discussing," Lee said. Chandler bit back a laugh, and as she did so, caught sight of her ring. "Chandler dos Santos and Oliver Wood are now engaged." Lee looked at her, expecting some sort of response, but the brunette model was focused solely on her ring. "Uhh, Chan? This is when you make some kind of smart comment that I can wittily respond to."

She shook herself out of her daydream. "Oh, sorry," Chandler said. "I got distracted."

"I can tell." Lee said dryly. "But by what?"

"My ring." Chandler said honestly. "See, everytime I move my hand, the ring sparkles in the light and then I stop everything to stare at it for a bit."

"…Interesting," Lee said, clearly not knowing what to say.

"Well, it's a sparkly ring." Chandler defended.

"Oh, come on now." Lee said. "It can't be that…bloody hell that's one sparkly ring!" He cried, as Chandler held her hand out. She swiveled her hand left and right, allowing it to catch the light. "Ohh, wow, ohh wait, oh left again!" Lee shook himself out of his trance. "Ok, Oliver Wood, who knew you would be so good at picking out jewelry?" Chandler shrugged, and Lee continued. "So, I'm curious. I never actually found out how you two met."

"Well," Chandler began, thinking back. "I met Oliver at the Victoria's Secret Fashion show, a little over two years ago. He and some of the other Puddlemere players were there, at the after party,"

"Which you were obviously in attendance." Lee interrupted. "As you're a spokesmodel."

Chandler laughed. "Yes, I was there as well. We met at the bar, when I cut him off for a drink. We started talking a little and I got called away."

"But he got your phone number at the end of the night and you lived happily ever after?" Lee guessed with a grin.

"Nope," Chandler said. "The party ended, life went on, and then a couple weeks later, I was in Muggle London, eating dinner with a couple of the other models before we all went on our miniature winter breaks. So, we finish our dinner, we go outside, and I'm searching in my purse for my keys, because I had driven there. And I realize that I can't find my keys!"

Chandler paused for a moment before continuing. "So, Karey, Karey Fortier I mean, who I had driven, comes inside with me and the two of us decide to split up to look for my keys. So she takes the waiting area and the bathroom and tells me to go look by the table. I walk over to the table and Oliver's sitting there, with uhh Ryan Beach and Jared Green."

"I go up to them, I apologize for interrupting their dinner and I tell them that I lost my keys and I need to get them back." Chandler continued. "And immediately, all three of them offer to help me look for them. Beach and Jared get up and start looking around the restaurant and Oliver and I stay at the table and start moving things around. Beach, Jared, and Karey all come back to the table, without the keys, Oliver sits down, while Karey and I check under the table once more. And then all of a sudden, after what has to be half an hour of searching for my keys, I stop searching and have this huge, jaw-dropping epiphany."

"Under the table?" Lee asked, starting to laugh.

Chandler nodded, laughing along with him. "Yes, under the table. I'm searching around the table leg and that's when I realize: the reason I don't have my keys is because I had uhh, I had valet-ed my car."

"Oh Merlin." Lee is now hysterically laughing. "What did he say when you told him?"

"Nothing!" Chandler said. "Well, I haven't told him. At all. I pulled Karey out from under the table and I said to the guys, 'oh well, it's just a car. I have a spare key at home; I'll come get it tomorrow' and I yank her out of there. And Oliver comes chasing after me, asks for my phone number. I give it to him, we start talking, yada yada, the rest is history."

"I hope you know that he probably knows now." Lee said. "About you valeting your car."

Chandler groaned and smacked her hand to her forehead. "_Deus_. Oh my…"

"Okkk," Lee cut her off. "It's all right. He won't think any less of you."

"Yeah," Chandler said. "I guess you're right. He already thinks I'm insane anyway."

"I'm sure that's not true." Lee said.

"No," Chandler shook her head. "He really does think I'm insane. Like certifiable." At Lee's questioning look, she continued. "He tells me all the time. Like last week, he opened the fridge and found my wand just sitting there."

"Well what was it doing there?" Lee asked, looking as confused as Oliver had when he found it.

Chandler shook her head. "I honestly don't know. I mean, if you know me at _all_, you know that my cooking skills are nonexistent. The less time I spend in the kitchen the better." She changed topics instantly. "Ohh, and the whole him telling me I'm insane thing started one of the first times that he came over and for some reason, opened my oven, and found the shoe I was looking for."

"Well, see when you put it that way, I agree with Oliver." Lee teased. "All right, Chan, tell us what's in store for you? How's the baby?"

"I'm sorry, the baby?" Chandler's eyes bugged out.

Lee nodded. "People have been saying that the reason you two are engaged is that you're expecting."

"False." Chandler said. "I am not now, nor have I ever _been_, pregnant."

Lee raised his eyebrows skeptically. "Are you _sure?_"

Chandler raised her eyebrows challengingly. "Are you calling me fat? Is that..is that what you're really trying to tell me?"

"Merlin, no!" Lee cried. "You're beautiful, perfect, aww bollocks. Wood's going to kill me next time he sees me. Let's switch to a safer topic. Upcoming plans?"

"Well, obviously, the wedding is going to be a big thing for me coming up." Chandler tapped her finger against her teeth. "And work related, there's a lot going on as well. The annual Victoria's Secret Fashion Show in November, as usual. The fall line for Beckwith's is coming up soon." She said. "And well, I have a couple of other things coming up too."

"Including the Quidditch Illustrated Swimsuit Cover again?" Lee grinned.

Chandler laughed. "No, not yet. I would love to do that again sometime. It was incredible; just so much fun to shoot." She shrugged. "We'll see if it's in the cards, I guess."

Lee nodded. "That's the spirit!" He looked over at the clock on the wall. "Well, listeners, we are out of time. Thank you Chandler,' He turned toward her and nodded. "for being with us today."

"Thank you for having me." Chandler added.

"This is Lee signing off."

* * *

**A/N: So, reviews anyone?**


End file.
